stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
UHShe (Season 4)
The fourth season of UHShe, also known as Spring UHShe 2016 '''or Easter UHShe', consists of six episodes; it premiered on March 27th, 2016 and concluded on April 6th, 2016. The season introduced 3 newcomers and 12 returning veterans, raising the roster to fifteen participants. Production The fourth season of UHShe was organized by StacyPlays, while it was hosted by HeyImBee and UHC zone. Each participant starts off with five pieces of steak and a chicken spawn egg. Instead of regular golden apples, like in previous seasons, to regain health the players are required to craft Dyed Eggs (which are made by surrounding an egg with any valuable ore). The series continues the 2-day format, new episodes being released every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes continue to be 16-minutes long. The song ''"Back to Home" by Kataraman was used for the intro music. Episodes : Main article: List of UHShe (Season 4) episodes '' : ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation. Roster Elimination Main Article: UHShe Deaths Kills Table List only the players that have killed another participant in UHShe: '' Trivia * In an episode of The Candy Isle, Stacy answered a comment specifically saying that this season would not be "Valentine's Day" themed, crossing out the possibility. The Candy Isle - Stacy's Comment ** In the comment section of the same video, Stacy hinted towards an Easter UHShe. Easter UHShe hint * In her "New Series Update" video, Stacy hinted that UHShe would be back in a few months and that she wanted to give it a bit of a break to plan a big one. * It is highly possible that this season was recorded on March 21st, 2016. ** On March 21st, AshleyMariee tweeted out saying that UHShe would return on Sunday, March 27th, 2016. The tweet was later deleted. * This season is themed after Easter, and many of the girls have special Easter-themed skins. ** It is the third consecutive season to be themed around a certain holiday. ** It is the first season to premiere on the set holiday. * On March 26th, when Strawburry17Plays' CandyCraft episode was uploaded, she accidentally revealed an 'Easter UHShe' texture pack while also looking at her current packs. * Kaleidow and Ashley, in their first UHShe Season 4 video, revealed that they had recorded the season but had to restart because there were some problems. ** In Bee's video, it is revealed that they restarted (at least partially) because Bee died very early in the game. ** Bee also said in her first episode that they restarted for her death, but also because the server was lagging very badly. * According to Stacy, all previous participants were invited to partake, but many couldn't make it. ** Aureylian could not make the recording, as she was picking up her daughter from school. Aureylian confirmation ** Netty was traveling and did not have time to record. Netty confirmation ** Stacy revealed that Cupquake was in Japan during filming, and Lizzie's internet was down. ** In a comment, Salem revealed that Amy could not make it because she had a prior commitment. ** Hannah revealed in a comment that she couldn't film on the day this season was taking place. * Bea is the first transgender participant of the UHShe series. * Yammy was the first participant to take damage. She took fall damage. * Ashley was the last participant to take damage. * Pip3r recommended to Stacy that BeaTheCraftian join UHShe.https://youtu.be/nlk944G6AkM?t=1m11s * The five steak and chicken spawn egg was used as a reference to UHshe Season 1, where all participants got a cake and a wolf spawn egg. * Bea drew first blood. * Strawburry17 had the only PvE death this season. * Salem and RealSquig got their first kill this season. ** Both of this season's newcomers (Bea and BBPaws) got their first kill. * RealSquig got revenge on Kaleidow for killing her in the last Halloween season. * To this season RealSquig got most kills (7 Kills). * Currently, UHShe Season 4 is the shortest season. **The previous season had the same amount of episodes, but the finale episode was longer. * To date, Season Four is the only season of UHShe to not have a newcomer make it to the final three. **This is not including Season 6, which only included veterans. ***However, Season 6 did include a newcomer of the previous season in the final three. Gallery '''Intro Sequence' UHShe 4 - Stacy.png UHShe 4 - Bee.png UHShe 4 - Ashley.png UHShe 4 - BPaws.png UHShe 4 - Bea.png UHShe 4 - Kaleidow.png UHShe 4 - MK.png UHShe 4 - Mousie.png UHShe 4 - Piper.png UHShe 4 - Squig.png UHShe 4 - Salem.png UHShe 4 - Seri.png UHShe 4 - Shubble.png UHShe 4 - Meghan.png UHShe 4 - Yammy.png UHShe Season 4.png Videos References Category:UHShe Category:Easter Category:Ended series Category:Series